Stephen King
Stephen King battled Edgar Allan Poe in Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe. He was portrayed by Zach Sherwin. Information on the rapper Stephen Edwin King was born on September 21, 1947. He is an American author of contemporary horror, supernatural fiction, suspense, science fiction, and fantasy. His books have sold more than 350 million copies and many of them have been adapted into feature films, television movies, and comic books. King has received Bram Stoker Awards, World Fantasy Awards, and British Fantasy Society Awards. Many of his stories are set in his home state of Maine. His most famous stories include The Shining, Misery, Carrie, The Shawshank Redemption, IT, Christine, The Stand, The Green Mile, and The Dark Tower series. He is considered one of the greatest horror authors of all time. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' Oh, you wanna talk shop, you gothed-out fop? Go back to Hot Topic and shop for a top! There's a melancholy alcoholic laughingstock In the King's house; now watch the Castle Rock! Pouty little poet with an opiate affliction. I'm a workaholic with a fiction addiction! I'm making dedicated readers shivery and jittery! Feel that Rage and Misery! You better start Running, Man. You're in deep poo, Poe! I'm a mad dog, fangs Shining; Cujo! Tommyknock you down till you can't Stand up! You're as soft as Po, the Kung Fu Panda! Racks on racks 'cause I pen fat stacks of frightening writing. Have you seen the pile? I can even take a break from my routine style. Crank out a Shawshank or a Green Mile! Masque of the Red Death? Barely blood curdling. Pit and the Pendulum? Not even unnerving. Perving on your first cousin when she's thirteen years old? Now that's disturbing! 'Verse 2:' *sigh* Speaking of bored, you're the worst! Dropped out of school, but you can't drop a verse! I could have spent that time better. In eight bars, I can write a whole best-seller! I'm so prolific. This sickly goblin won't be bothering me. I'm on a clobbering spree! And I'll be smacking you with any of the big thick books in my big dick bibliography! See, I'm the author with the blood and gore lore galore that'll horrify a reader to the core! Fame? Money? Talent? Success? You'll always have less, never more! Trivia *The real Stephen King tweeted, "Good news/bad news kind of thing: MR. MERCEDES comes out tomorrow, but I think Poe shut me down in the rap contest. :-(" This is the second time someone that was portrayed in an ERB mentioned their battle on Twitter, with the first being Donald Trump.https://www.twitter.com/StephenKing/status/473571946316443648 **Stephen King is the first rapper that doesn't produce actual rap music to make his own rap lines in real life, tweeting: ***"Listen here, Poe, never seen a rapper as lame as you, I'll fill your Pit and bust your Pendulum, too!"https://twitter.com/StephenKing/status/474569078162849793 ***"Mr. Poe, you're boilin' in Hades, while I'm ridin' chill with Mr. Mercedes!"https://twitter.com/StephenKing/status/474569565587136512 *Zach Sherwin mentioned on Twitter that the song playing when he filmed his slow motion dance at the end of Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe was "Umbrella" by Rihanna. *He has the second-most lines out of any rapper in a single ERB, with 26 lines. **William Wallace has the most, beating King by two lines. *Stephen's first name is misspelled as "Steven" on the Epic Rap Battles of History Website. References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe Category:Zach Sherwin